Reflective display devices have advantages, such as such as excellent visibility in outdoor environments and superior low-power characteristics, and thus have been widely used in various fields, such as electronic books, mobile displays, outdoor displays.
An electrophoretic display (EPD) technology may be a representative example of reflective display devices. The electrophoretic display (EPD) technology displays information by controlling the position of charged particles using electrophoresis while the charged particles are dispersed in a dielectric material.
According to conventional EPD technologies, if a display device is repeatedly driven, since particles repeatedly move (or operate) in response to an electric field applied thereto and thus unnecessary charges accumulate in the particles, movement characteristics of the particles decrease and display performance (e.g., light transmittance) of the display device is distorted or reduced.
As such, the present inventors invented a reflective display device capable of minimizing reduction in display performance which may occur due to repeated operations, and a controlling method thereof.